In a wiring harness to be installed in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle, a terminal-equipped wire includes an insulated wire and a terminal mounted on the insulated wire.
Further, the terminal-equipped wire may further include a tube-like member covering a connected part of the insulated wire and the terminal.
For example, in an example shown in patent literature 1 (JP2000-285983), a terminal-equipped wire includes a heat shrinkable type tube (hereinafter, “heat shrinkable tube”) configured to cover a connected part of an insulated wire and a terminal.